Pirate Honor
by justmovingon
Summary: Jack struggles with his inner demons about honor after one fateful day out at sea. JackWill. Rated M.***
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Pirate Honor

**Author: **rosemelody2

**Pairing: **Jack/Will

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **Rape (not J/W)

**Disclaimer: **PotC belongs to Disney. I am not making any profit off this.

**Summary: **Jack struggles with his inner demons about honor after one fateful day out at sea.

Chapter 1

I woke up and rolled over into the embrace of my lover, who was already awake and smiling at me. I yawned and slung my arm across his bare chest, smiling back and murmuring, "Mornin', luv."

"Sleep well?" he asked quietly, leaning over slightly to kiss my cheek.

I love this man. Everything about him, from the way he looks, the way he holds me, the way his body feels around my cock, to the way he so stubbornly refuses to admit when he's wrong – is perfect to me. I'd never given my heart to another person before, and I hadn't intended to out of fear of it being broken. Then I met Will Turner. I felt so happy and so complete with him that I have no trouble saying I'd give him the Pearl if he asked me to.

"Yes, I did," I replied, remembering how we'd made love last night – I entered him slowly, and then captured his mouth in a kiss and his cock in my hand while he moaned my name. Soon after, he tenderly lowered me down onto the bed, slid inside my body, and held me while we gently rocked together until we both climaxed.

I smiled again at the memory and rolled atop his body, lightly kissing him on the lips before I pulled away and said, "Let's go out on deck."

We dressed slowly, figuring out whose breeches were on the floor and whose were under the pillow, we cleaned up a bit in the basin of cold water I kept in the adjoining room, giggling like children as we poked at each other and raced up the stairs to the deck. The salty sea air hit me and the feeling of knowing I was 'home', so to speak, overwhelmed me. Will kissed me on the cheek before going to his morning duties and I wandered over to the helm, where Gibbs was holding my place for me at the wheel.

"Morning, Cap'n," the man said curtly, stepping away and letting me take the wheel in my hands. "Headings for today?"

I grinned and took out my compass. "Mr. Gibbs, have you heard of the…"

I paused, sensing the winds change. A moment later, I heard the unmistakable screech of Cotton's parrot as he squawked, "Enemy approaching! Enemy approaching!"

Not particularly worried, I reached for my scope and took a look at the oncoming ship. They already had the Jolly Roger raised, and I smiled.

"Pirates."

I looked away and raised my voice. "All hands on deck! Man the braces and rack the starboard oars! If they attack, let them have the long nines!"

My crew hastened to obey, Gibbs ran down to repeat my orders, and I soon found Will at my side, saying, "Do you know who they are?"

I thought for a moment, trying to remember if I'd seen the ship anywhere before. "Not sure, luv, but I think it'll be quite a battle."

As my men got ready, I raised the scope up to my eye and deducted that we had the same number of people, and that we'd be fairly matched. I scanned their deck, noticing that it was bigger than most, for their Captain. The Pirate Code said that you couldn't attack either Captain until both were present. So far, he'd decided to hide his face. I grew a bit uneasy.

"What is it?" Will asked me, seeming to know what I was thinking.

"The Captain's not out yet, and that can only mean one thing…" I said quietly, trying not to let my lover hear the unwanted worry in my voice. "They don't want to loot us, they want us all dead."

I felt him stiffen next to me before there was a commotion from both my crew and theirs. My blood ran cold as I saw around twenty more men step out onto their deck.

"There are twice as many men," Will gasped from beside me, watching them emerge and pull out their swords.

"Will," I said seriously, "You have to go down below and hide."

"No!" he cried, sounding outraged. "I can fight just as well as - if not better - than most of the men on this ship!"

"I can't be worried about you…" I trailed off, looking at the stubborn expression on his face.

"On deck, you scabardous dogs!" I yelled out, unsheathing my own sword and not taking my eyes off the ship now not 100 feet away from mine. "I'll not see the Black Pearl at the bottom of the ocean!"

Will turned to me and met my eyes worriedly. "Don't get hurt, alright?"

Protectiveness welled up inside me and I whispered back, "I won't, but only if you don't do anything stupid. Deal?"

He smiled and replied, "Deal."

Out of the corner of my eye, I finally saw the Captain come into view on the deck – a truly loathsome man; scarred face, leering smirk, and cold, cruel eyes the color of death. He was to be the one for me to deal with.

Both pirate crews swung over to the opposing ships on ropes, and there was instantaneous noise – the clashing of swords, the ring of gunshots, and yells of rage and pain.

Will was taken away to the stern of the Black Pearl's deck, engaged in a swordfight with an evil-looking man twice his size.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of silver to my right, and I quickly spun around to meet an oncoming blade with my sword. It was him – their Captain.

We began parrying, and I soon discovered he was a fierce competitor. He kept cornering me at the hull, somehow knowing that was my weak angle to duel. I lunged forward one final time, and before I knew what was happening, my sword had been ripped out of my hand and there was a dagger at my throat.

"Jack!" I heard Will scream, but I had no time to turn around to look for him before the Captain bellowed, "Get the crew tied up in the brig!"

Worried that we might've come to an end, I growled, "What do you want?"

The Captain turned me around so I could see everyone being led away into the brig; everyone except Will and his captors. I calculated our chances of escape. There were three guarding me, three guarding Will. Another five were on the deck, and still more were on his ship.

"Well, well, well…" the Captain murmured as he let go of me, and I found another dagger pressed against my neck. My eyes met Will's frightened gaze before the man continued, "What've ye got here?"

He walked towards my lover and blatantly looked at his body. "He's beautiful."

Will glared at him and spat at his feet, and I was proud. The Captain, however, only laughed and reached out, stroking the side of Will's face. I was overcome with such a wave of jealousy that I yelled out, "Get your filthy hands off him!"

I struggled against the men that were holding me, but they only tightened their grips on me and refused to let go. I began feeling afraid. What if they took Will…?

The Captain strolled forward and said, "You should put that pretty mouth to use, Sparrow."

"You bastard!" I screamed, trying to lunge forward so I could kill him with myself. Rough hands held me back. The dagger pressed harder against my neck.

He laughed and said, "If you want us not to… play with the boy, you'll do as you're told."

I froze in my tracks.

"Now kneel, Sparrow."

Feeling disgusted with myself, but knowing I had to do it or Will would die, I sank to my knees in front of the sickening man, being led by the knife that was held at my throat.

"Jack, no," Will pleaded, eyes wide and scared. He was viciously backhanded across the face by the Captain, and the small cry of pain that escaped his lips made me wish they were all dead.

"I'll do what you want, but don't touch him," I ordered quietly.

He stood in front of me and unbuckled his breeches, impatiently shoving them down low enough for his erection to be exposed. I looked away, feeling as if I'd throw up. He growled and put a gun to the side of my head.

"Suck it, whore," he almost laughed.

Angrily, I took his cock in my hand and leant forward. At the first touch of my lips against the leaking head, I shuddered and almost gagged, but forced myself to settle down before he noticed. I took the disgusting thing into my mouth and moved forward when I felt the barrel of the gun on my temple. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I closed my eyes, drying to drown out the sounds of pleasure emitting from him, but I couldn't. His hand fisted itself in my hair, and he roughly pushed me forward, which caused his cock to hit the back of my throat. I gagged loudly and pulled myself away from him to cough, using the chance to see if Will was still safe.

Blinding pain hit me and I saw stars in front of my eyes as he struck me on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. I cried out in pain, and he used that chance to shove himself back down my throat, forcefully ramming his cock in as far as he could. God, it felt horrible, and I couldn't use my hands to push him away because they were being held behind my back. I could barely breathe because he didn't give me enough time in between thrusts.

"Please stop," I heard Will call out, sounding terrified. "Don't hurt him…"

Even if I opened my eyes, I couldn't see my lover, so I kept them closed as I heard another violent punch being delivered to his face.

"You hear that, Sparrow?" he half-chuckled, half-moaned, not stopping his actions. "He's worried about you…"

A few more moments passed before he moaned loudly and I felt his hot sperm fill my throat. It tasted rancid, and I gagged again, wanting him to take his cock out of my mouth so I could throw up. However, he just kept pushing repeatedly and laughing at my muffled protests. He closed his hand over my nose, and I panicked, not being able to breathe, before he growled, "Swallow it like a good whore."

I could almost feel my blood boiling as I swallowed his seed against the contracting muscles of my throat. He pulled away from me and I immediately gasped for breath, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and spitting out the foul liquid that I hadn't managed to ingest.

I looked at Will, whose eyes were scared and tear-filled. I tried to look reassuring, but failed, as my legs weren't able to support my weight.

"Strip him, gents," the Captain ordered.

My eyes widened in terror. No. They weren't going to - ?

I was ruthlessly hauled to my feet, many hands grabbing at my body and ripping my clothes off me. I could swear that I'd never been more terrified in my life. They laughed when I was finally naked, and I wanted nothing more than to die. The sheer humiliation of the entire act was enough to make my eyes tear up, and I looked down before they noticed, though I was sure the ones holding me could feel me shaking. If only my crew could see me now, their fearless Captain Sparrow, now naked and trembling at the mercy of opposing pirates.

"No! Jack!" Will yelled again, hopelessly fighting against the men holding him.

"Do what you want," I heard their Captain laugh. Instantly, they grabbed me again and forced me to lean over a large barrel. I hung my head, too terrified to move.

"The boy will watch," someone laughed. "I wanna see the expression on his face."

Anger and fear embedded themselves in my veins. Being raped was cruel enough, but forcing someone as innocent as Will to witness it was unforgivable.

"Don't make him watch," I said through clenched teeth. "Or by god, I'll rip out your intestines and shove them down your throats."

"You're in no position to give orders, Sparrow," the Captain laughed. He paused. "Go ahead, men."

I began struggling ferociously as I felt them bind my hands together at the small of my back. Someone hit me on the back of my head again, and I had no choice but to stop moving my arms.

Suddenly, large and roughened hands spread my cheeks apart. I instantly felt something hard and blunt press and my entrance, and I closed my eyes just as he rammed into me.

"AHH!"

I'd never known such pain in my entire life. If felt as if a sword and been thrust into me, and then sliced through the skin to get as deep as it could before it went back out.

And I'd never known I could scream that loud. There was no doubt that if Davy Jones was underwater on the Dutchman, he could have heard me.

I screamed through clenched teeth, tears freely streaming from my eyes as I was roughly pounded against the barrel, the man behind me grunting incessantly as he raped me harder and harder until I finally felt him come deep inside my body. I let my head drop slightly as he pulled out of me and I gasped, trying to catch my breath as the afterwaves of anguish coursed through me. Faintly, I could hear Will crying my name out amidst laughter and jeering. I turned my head slightly and managed to see through my tears – he was still being held back, though he looked so terrified that I figured he'd drop to the floor if they did let him go.

I sensed movement behind me, and then the strong smell of leather. Something swished and I knew that they had a Bo'sun's whip with them. I shuddered again.

Abruptly, I was being forced open again by something else… no… the handle of the whip?

A long groan escaped my throat as the thing was thrust inside me. I knew I'd been ripped beyond measure, if the blood sliding down my thighs was any indication. "Aaahh… stop…" was all that could come out of my mouth.

It felt as if the thing was breaching deep into me, piercing my heart.

"Jack!" my lover screamed again, but I couldn't look at him. The pain ripping through me was causing me to slowly black out, and I prayed to the heavens to just let me die.

"Please," I sobbed as the handle was shoved in deeper. "Please…"

Darkness was beginning to surround me. Hazily, I could hear someone shouting, "Let's get out of here or they'll open fire on both of us!"

The whip was ripped out of my body, and I fell onto the deck, shaking and barely breathing. I opened my eyes in time to see every pirate swing over to their ship, and Will hurrying towards me, tears sliding down his face.

"Jack! Oh, Jack," he cried out, putting his arms around my bare shoulders and pulling me up slightly. He cupped my face in his hands and cried out, "Look at me, Jack!"

I couldn't. Darkness seemed to fade in and out of my vision, and I fought to keep my eyes clear so I could look at my lover. I gasped for breath and wildly looked around.

"Stay with me," he murmured, placing one strong hand on the back of my head to keep me level with him.

I managed to take a breath and murmur, "Sorry…" before I coughed and felt some blood trickle out of my mouth.

He let out a choked sob and put my head in his lap, promising, "You'll be okay, Jack…"

I began shaking in pain again, accompanied by cold, and Will saw this, for he reached over and grabbed my coat, which had fallen to the floor when they ripped it off me. He arranged it on my body so that it covered my pelvis and chest, and I was beyond grateful for it because the humiliation of what'd happened really made me want to throw myself to the sharks.

At a sharp throb of pain in my side, I began to black out again, and all I heard was Will cry out, "I love you," before I finally passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blinding pain coursed through my ribs, my lower back, and my head. I opened my mouth to try to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper.

Where was I? There was light shining on my face; I could feel it warming my skin. I listened. Faint splashing sounds and seagulls. I forced my eyes to open. My head throbbed again, and I unintentionally groaned a bit louder.

There was a sound from somewhere to my right. I turned my head, an immediate bolt of pain shooting up my neck and making me close my eyes once more.

"Jack?"

Will. He was there. What happened? Pain, only pain, was in my mind.

"Jack? Are you awake?" He sounded on the verge of tears.

_Why was I in so much __**pain**_

My voice was hoarse. When I tried to cough, it only sent what felt like daggers down my throat. I managed to open my eyes.

"Will," I suddenly began sobbing, "What…? I'm scared, Will…"

I cried out of fear, out of pain, out of humiliation, as I remembered. Their laughter, jeering, the handle of the whip…

"Why…" I tried to whisper, barely heard, "My voice…?"

He gave a choked sob and replied, "You screamed so loud… when they…"

Will then leant down and took me into his arms, silent tears going down his face as he whispered, "I'm so glad you're awake, Jack… I love you, I love you so much…"

"I'm scared…" I cried again, fearful for my life.

I sobbed harder into his chest, thankful that the sobs weren't as noisy because they were muffled against his shirt. My hands grabbed at his shoulders, and I almost moaned, "God… hurts so much, Will…"

"Shh, baby, shh…" he murmured into my ear, holding me close to his warm body, and it was that what made me quiet down and take a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"What – what happened?" I gasped out, my face still in his chest.

He took a deep breath and quietly said, "Just as you were about to pass out, another ship came, and it turned out that the two of them were enemies. They quickly left, and I was able to talk the other ship out of robbing us." He paused, comfortingly rubbing my back. "And I had to get you safe down here, but I couldn't do it alone."

I stiffened. "Did the crew see me?" Please, god _no_.

"No. Only Anamaria."

A small knot twisted in my stomach.

"We kept you covered up as we brought you down. She knew how to deal with the injuries and desperately wanted to treat you herself, but I knew you wouldn't want that."

I nodded slowly. "Thank you so much, Will. I… that means a lot."

"She taught me how to treat you, and then she left. I tried to clean you up as best I could… I washed your face, arms, and chest, but I didn't want to wake you in case it was too painful," he said, sounding sick with worry.

I pulled my face away from his chest and wiped my eyes. I felt so safe and protected in his arms that I never wanted to leave his comforts again. And for the moment, I knew I couldn't live without him. I looked down at myself and realized I was wearing only a very light linen shirt, naked from the waist down. It brought back memories and I shuddered. Will brought my face up to level with his as he murmured, "I'll have to treat you now…"

I nodded. He reached for the cloth covering me and softly spoke, "Lie on top of the blanket, and I'll get the medical oil."

He left, turning into the adjoining room as I managed to raise myself above the blanket and lie back down, the throbbing ache in my spine and pelvis alarmingly growing stronger. I caught sight of a few rags in a bowl of what looked like red wine on the table. With a jolt, I realized that it was my blood.

Will returned and sat on the edge of the bed, close to me, and said, "I'll do my best not to hurt you, okay?"

"I trust you," was all I said.

He took out a wet washcloth and slowly spread my legs apart, sliding it over my left inner thigh, wiping away the blood and semen I knew was there. I kept my eyes on the wooden ceiling, willing the tears not to spill from my eyes. I tried hard to keep in mind that it was my lover's hands on my skin, not _theirs._

When he finished with my other thigh, he whispered, "Um… Jack, baby, you have to turn over."

He sounded more nervous than I felt. I obediently turned over and lay on my stomach, letting out a sigh of relief since there wasn't any pressure on my back anymore.

"Just tell me if it hurts too much, alright?" he asked quietly, evidently stalling what he was about to do. I nodded. He lifted the shirt.

A moment later, I felt the washcloth on my cheek, pressing slightly. I stifled a loud gasp of pain.

"You're bruised," he murmured, now cleaning the other cheek. I then felt the cloth probe between them. "Just relax…"

I took a deep breath. Will did it as gently as he could, I knew that, but the renewed pain that began was enough to make tears come out of my eyes. The washcloth ran down my cleft, and was eventually in the center. I involuntarily jerked away from it with a sharp cry of pain. Will's hand stroked the small of my back comfortingly as me soothed, "Shh, it's almost over." And he tried again with the cloth. This time, I forced my body to remain motionless as he cleaned me.

"Oh god, Jack…" He sounded on the verge of tears again. I turned my face on the pillow so I could somewhat see him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It –" His voice broke momentarily. "You're… torn… Oh, why did this have to happen to you?"

I shuddered at what I imagined it to look like. "Better me than you, luv."

I saw him shake his head, but he said nothing.

"I have to apply the oil."

I closed my eyes again. A moment passed in silence before he almost cried, "Inside you, Jack. It's got to be applied _inside _you."

My eyes widened and my body stiffened again. My breathing got quick as I replied, "Do it fast."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, biting his lip.

"You won't," I lied for his sake. "Will, please… just do it now, and it'll be over soon."

Trembling, he picked up the vial of oil and opened it. As I took a deep breath, he said, "Brace yourself."

I buried my face into the pillow and screwed my eyes shut. His hand spread me apart and I felt something at my opening. Suddenly, it was inside me, bringing wave after wave of throbbing pain.

"Ahh!" I cried out into my pillow, tears freely flowing down my cheeks. I wrenched away from Will, trying to end the ache, but he kept me down with his free hand, causing me to shamefully sob into the pillow as he pulled out carefully.

"Oh, Christ," I moaned, tightening my grip on the bedsheet under me.

I opened my eyes when I heard him get up. He went to the table and wiped his hands with a clean rag, then hurried back to me.

"Jack…" he said, "I'm so sorry…"

I felt his hand on my shoulder, and I turned over, tears staining my cheeks. I held my arms out to him like a child, but I didn't really care, and he quickly hugged me close to him, wrapping his arms around my body as I cried out the last torrent of emotion I had. I clutched at him and moaned, "Please… just stay here with me."

"Of course," he whispered into my ear, slowly lowering us down onto the bed. I ended up half-on and half-off his chest, still being hugged tight into his embrace.

"You should rest," he mumbled, stroking my hair with one hand. I sniffled a few times before I said, "Can you stay?"

"Yes," he said at once, tilting my chin up so we could kiss. Instantly, I remembered that I had to suck that disgusting man's dick, and I pulled away from my beautiful lover.

"Don't kiss me after what I had to do," I said quietly, averting my eyes from his. "I don't want to spoil your lips."

"Nonsense, Jack," he said, pressing his lips against mine. My eyes fluttered shut as our tongues entwined, and I felt myself gladly respond to his soft touch. I sighed when we pulled apart, and rested my head against his chest.

I was getting weary by then. I closed my eyes and mumbled, "I love you," before I fell asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next time I woke, it was due to hunger. My stomach growled, demanding food. I opened my eyes slowly, worried that my head would still be throbbing. I let out a sigh of relief when there was no pain anywhere above my chest. I looked around and realized that I was alone this time. My body was covered, and I felt better, even though everything still ached.

"Will?" I called out, noticing that my throat didn't feel quite as raw anymore.

Soon, the cabin door opened and my lover stepped inside, shutting it behind him as he smiled at me and said, "Feeling better?"

I nodded, seeing that he was carrying a tray of food in his hands. "Much better. How long did I sleep?"

"Almost an entire day," he said, sounding a bit more reassured of my condition. "You must be starving."

I sat up in bed and rested my back against the headboard after Will set a pillow there for me. He put the tray down on my thighs, and I quickly dug into the soup, bread, and chicken. After eating a few mouthfuls, I looked around for the drink.

"What, no rum?" I said jokingly, mouth still half-full.

Will just laughed and kissed my forehead before going across the room to fetch a flask of rum. When he handed it to me, I said, "Thank you, luv."

A smile broke out on his face; a real, genuine smile that made my heart melt when I saw it. I couldn't help but smile back and said, "See? There's that smile I know and love!"

He beamed again and took my hand, gently kissing the back of it before looking into my eyes and mumbling, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

I finished the rest of my meal in silence, only drinking a few sips of rum, and soon, I was full and feeling stronger. I handed the tray to Will and slowly swung my legs out of bed, carefully standing up and noting that the shirt fell to cover only a portion of my upper thighs.

I wanted to go to the mirror and see myself.

Will was instantly at my side, wondering, "Can you walk?"

I tried, and found that I could. There was a dull pain in my left leg, going all the way from my upper thigh around to my knee, so he supported me as I limped from the bed, across the room, and to the large mirror I had in the corner.

I was in quite a state. There was a bruise on my cheek just under my eye, I'd already begun losing weight, and, when I lifted up my shirt, I saw that there was green and purple bruising going up the insides of my thighs and leading into my……

I sighed. My legs had begun shaking. I looked down at my reflection and saw that it wasn't visible, but it was getting stronger by the minute. I let my shirt drop back to its original place, and I turned around to say, "I want to go back to bed."

Please, don't let him see how weak I am, I begged silently, willing my legs not to buckle under me. _Please don't._

Suddenly, my knees just collapsed - I fell, and would've hit the floor pretty hard were it not for Will. He caught me, both arms around my waist, and my arms ended up around his shoulders.

"Easy… hold on," he said, voice full of worry as he tried to pull me back to the bed. I began to get angry. What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn't even walk!

"No," I said firmly, causing him to stop in his tracks. "I'm weak and –"

He cut me off, saying, "You're not weak, Jack."

My voice trembled as I said, "Just leave me be. I can do it myself."

I could feel his muscles tightening as he let me go. Instantly, I lost my balance again and fell, but caught myself by grabbing onto the table. He went forward again, but I almost yelled, "_No_."

His eyes teared up just before he said, "I can't watch you like this."

He turned, left the cabin, and shut the door behind him. I just stood there, breathing heavily as my strength returned. I felt my own tears sting my eyes, but I forced my body to walk the few feet back to the bed. At the last moment, I changed my mind about lying down and instead grabbed a light blanket, wrapping it around my lower body and limping to the door.

Once I was out in the hallway, I had to catch my breath again, supporting myself by leaning against the wall. I looked from left to right, but there was no sign of my lover anywhere.

"Will!" I called out, straining to make sure my voice was above a whisper.

I made my way down the corridor again, finding that the pain was getting stronger. Tears were at my eyes again before I turned a corner and found myself face to face with Gibbs and Anamaria.

Anamaria's eyes widened as she gasped, "Jack, why aren't you in bed?"

I tried to get around them, still limping, before I replied, "I have to find Will."

"You best be getting to bed, Cap'n, and we'll get Mr. Turner," Gibbs said in his rough sea voice, looking worried.

"No," I said desperately, trying to push my way down the corridor, but they stopped me.

"I have to find Will, I have to say I'm sorry," I mumbled, keeping my head down so they couldn't see my watery eyes.

I heard the quaver in Anamaria's voice as she said, "I'll take you back to bed, and Gibbs can find Will for you. Come on, Jack."

She led me back down the corridor and opened the door to my cabin. I made it back to the bed with her help, and she made sure I was alright before she gazed at me with worried eyes.

"I pushed him away," I whispered, closing my eyes and replaying the scene with my lover. "He only wanted to help, and I pushed him away. I'm such an idiot."

She shook her head and quietly replied, "No, you're not, Jack. He loves you; you know that."

"Will he forgive me?" I choked out.

"Yes, he will," she assured me. "You have a great lover, one of the few truly good, innocent people in this world, Captain Sparrow."

I knew that. I knew that William Turner is a beautiful, caring, compassionate person, but why he's here with me, I haven't the foggiest idea.

"I have to go back on deck," Anamaria said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I hope you get better soon, Jack."

She left, and I was alone again. Why did my pride get in the way? I laughed bitterly. What pride? I was forced to suck a man's dick, then stripped bare in front of a group of pirates, bent over a barrel and tied down, waiting to be raped. My pride's long gone by now.

I heard someone open the door, and I looked over, relieved to see my Will coming towards me.

"I'm sorry, Will," I cried out immediately, trying not to cry again, and sat up as he seated himself next to me and wrapped his arms around my shaking body. I fell into his embrace and screwed my eyes shut, almost sobbing, "I'm sorry, please don't hate me… It's all my fault…"

"Shh, Jack…" he soothed, comfortingly rubbing my back as he rocked us back and forth slightly. "It's not your fault, don't think that…"

"Do you forgive me?" I cried out quietly.

"Yes… I love you," he whispered, tilting my head so that our foreheads touched.

"I love you, too," I said brokenly, and he merely hugged me tight and pulled me into his lap. I was reminded I was practically naked when my bare pelvis made contact with his clothed torso. I'd always hated the thought of another seeing me naked. I don't know why; it made me feel wretched and _exposed _to not only their eyes, but their minds as well. I still feel that way towards everyone but him. I knew he wouldn't look at me harshly or laugh… it seems foolish to admit it like that, but he wouldn't. And if I felt like I didn't want his eyes on me at any time, he immediately knows and whispers the words that change my mind. I'd once been so caught up in the heat of the moment as we kissed, and I didn't notice that he was staring at me until I followed his gaze and found it to be on my body. I'd gotten self-conscious and actually blushed, but he murmured, "You're so beautiful, Jack… absolutely perfect…"

I was dragged out of my thoughts when I felt Will's pleasantly warm breath on my cheek as he pulled away and made me lie down on the bed. His hand traveled to my pelvis and pulled the shirt up slightly, murmuring, "The bruising should disappear soon…"

He shook his head and quietly said, "I really hate watching you like this… I find myself wishing it could have been me instead."

"I wouldn't trade places with you for the world," I murmured, lightly stroking his cheek with my hand. He closed his eyes and leant into my touch as I added, "I'd never bring this upon you."

"Just seeing you in pain, crying…" he trailed off. He lay on the bed as well and put his head on my chest. I stroked his hair gently, whispering, "Don't worry about me, luv… I've made it through worse."

"If I could take the pain away, I could," he murmured quietly.

"I know."

A few moments passed in silence before he tentatively whispered, "You still remember everything?"

I nodded slightly. "Yes."

"Why did you…" he paused, but I knew what he was going to say. "You could have let them –"

"Don't even say it," I said, sounding harsher than I'd intended. "If I let them do that to you, it would have been harder to see you going through it than going through this."

He gently took my hand into his and brought it up to his lips. I watched as he lightly kissed my palm, mumbling, "You're too good for this world, Jack… I feel… guilty that you would give yourself up to such a thing to protect me…"

"You know why I did it, don't you?" I whispered. He nodded.

We lay for hours like that, either whispering words of comfort to each other or just contently enjoying the silence and time to think. It was well into the night before Will whispered, "Jack?"

"Hm?"

"You should get some sleep," he mumbled, beginning to maneuver himself out of bed. "I've got the second watch tonight. I have to go."

"Okay."

He briefly cupped my face in his hands and simply stared down at me before leaning down and pressing his lips against my own. His hand traveled down my body and briefly held mine as he broke the kiss.

"Goodnight, Captain," he murmured. He let go of my hand.

"G'night," I replied quietly, not really wanting him to go. My eyes followed his form as he made his way out of our cabin and closed the door behind him. I sighed and turned over, feeling useless in my position. What could I do on deck now? Certainly not fight, for one. Stay at the hull, steer the ship? The crew already knew what happened to me, that's for sure.

This is bound to wreck my relationship with Will, I thought miserably.

I turned over again, wondering what it would be like if the situation was reversed, if Will was the one who'd been raped… I shuddered. If that had happened, I wouldn't stop searching for them until they were all speared on the end of my blade.

I felt different. I felt like I was somehow dirty and spoiled, that it was all my fault. I doubted if Will still wanted my body after what he saw.

With that distressing thought looming over me, I tossed and turned all night, finally drifting off to a fretful sleep when the first rays of sunlight spilled in through the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few days passed slowly, for Will wouldn't let me out of the cabin in fear of my health.

"It takes time to heal," he told me earlier, and I knew he was right. The only visible bruising was on my inner thighs, and it was growing fainter by the day.

I had convinced him to let me practice swordfighting inside the cabin. He seemed reluctant, but gave in when he realized that I needed to keep my strength up. We spent two hours a day inside the cabin, parrying until I was short of breath and he had to help me back into bed. I had never felt so powerless before, and it scared me.

Another thing I missed was Will's body. When the young man undressed in front of me, getting ready for bed, I catch myself intently staring at him, the way his muscles moved, the way the candlelight played off his skin, the way his brown hair just barely touched his shoulders when he untied it.

Whenever he slid into bed next to me, I didn't have too much time to dwell on the thought of romance as I was always tired by the end of the day and nodded off to sleep almost as soon as he kissed me and pulled the blankets up over our bodies.

My last thought before falling asleep was that it was all a dream and when I woke up, none of it would have really happened…

"_Enemy approaching!"_

_Cold, cruel eyes bored into mine as he backed me up against the mast, his dagger pointed at my throat as his rough-skinned hand slid over my exposed body. I looked down, realizing with horror that I was naked and completely alone. His hand grabbed my hip tightly; I was sure he'd leave marks. He leant forward suddenly and attached his lips to the side of my neck, biting hard until I felt him draw blood._

_I cried out in pain and tried to push him off, but he was too big; he brought his knee up and wedged it between my thighs, forcing them apart as I uselessly fought him and tried to call for help. _

"_Shut up," he growled menacingly, closing his hand over my mouth. He turned me around and pushed me against the mast, and I closed my eyes and tried to brace myself for it –_

_He shoved inside me quickly, then began thrusting, seeming to enjoy the way I tried to muffle my screams against the back of my hand. _

_Please, let it end soon, please…_

_I managed to form a word through my muffled screams in a final attempt at getting help. "Will."_

_His hands slid over my body, touching, grabbing, and I had to keep my lips tightly pursed together to keep from vomiting. _

"_Will! Please help me!"_

"Jack! Wake up."

My stomach turned over with nausea. I woke with a choked cry of pain and opened my eyes, quickly leaning over the side of the bunk to cough. It seemed there was nothing for me to throw up, and I shuddered as my hand quickly went up to my neck to feel if the bite mark was still there.

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand press against my waist, and the terror that surged through me made me yell, "Don't touch me!" And I bolted from the bed, knowing I had to _get out of there_.

"Jack!" the voice called again, but I quickly stumbled into the adjoining room, sinking down to my knees behind the table as I began to shiver. I looked up at the open porthole, catching sight of the full moon in the sky. Hurried footsteps could be heard coming into the room, and I closed my eyes, too afraid to move.

"Where are you, Jack?"

It was Will. I looked up, telling my eyes not to tear up again as he went around the table and spotted me.

"Oh…it's me," he whispered, sounding desperate as he crouched down beside me. "Jack, look at me…"

I wrapped my arms around myself and looked up.

"It was only a dream," he murmured, gently stroking my cheek. "Nothing can hurt you here."

I closed my eyes once more, and _he _was there, cold smirk set in place.

I fell forwards into Will's embrace, remembering the pain that man had brought upon me, and gasped as I tried to keep my tears from overflowing. His arms wrapped tight around me, and he drew me closer to his warm body, protectively cradling my head against his chest as he whispered into my ear. This time, I knew it was my lover by the gentle way he held me and stroked my hair.

I felt ashamed. Ashamed of showing such weakness, and in front of the only person who I wanted to see me as strong, no less!

"What's happening to me, Will?" I said brokenly.

He didn't answer; merely continued rubbing my back and murmuring gentle words as he placed a kiss on my temple. I closed my eyes and forced myself to _feel _that it was Will who was touching me like that. Eventually, my body relaxed against his, and he seemed to feel it, for he whispered, "Let's go back to bed, okay?"

Numbly, I nodded and stood up with him, letting him lead me back to our bed. He waited until I was lying down under the covers before he retrieved a chair and set it directly next to the bed, sitting upon it and leaning his elbows on his knees, rubbing his eyes and looking tired beyond exhaustion.

I frowned. "Why don't you…"

He shook his head, replying, "I saw the look in your eyes when I tried to touch you as you woke up."

"No," I whispered, truly hating myself, "It was only the nightmare, that's all, Will…"

"I don't want it to happen again, Jack…" He pulled the covers around my shoulders. "Get some rest."

It's already begun, I thought inwardly. He's drawing away from me.

"If it happens again, I'll be more worried that you're _not _there with me," I said somewhat meekly.

"I'll be right here," he said gently.

I watched as he yawned and blew out the candle he had lit before. The cabin was in the soft bluish light of the moon now, and I saw the worry in his eyes momentarily give way to something else I couldn't identify.

I was right. He doesn't want to be near me.

With one final look at my lover, I turned over and closed my eyes, wishing that I'd never accepted the call of the skull and crossbones of the other pirates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm going on deck," I said one day, watching as Will pulled his boots on. I sat up in bed and added, "I've had enough rest."

I'd been staring out the open window for hours, and now it was past midday.

He looked at me worriedly and bit his lip, replying, "I don't know…"

"I'm not suffering one more day in this blasted cabin," I said stubbornly.

He must have heard the tone of my voice, for he reluctantly said, "If you're sure."

I stood and reached for my breeches lying on the lid of a closed trunk. I pulled them on, wincing slightly as my leg suddenly throbbed. It was the only thing giving me trouble nowadays.

"Do you need help?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head, absently wondering if he thought himself _better _than me. He was, obviously in more ways than one at the moment, but could this have added to the list? Did he think that I couldn't take care of myself now? I wasn't _inept_, I was just injured, that's all.

After I dressed, we went up the stairs leading to the main deck. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, which surprised me, before he went to the mainmast, and I made my way across deck and up the stairs leading to the wheel of the Pearl, desperately trying to ignore the way my crew was looking at me.

Anamaria was at the wheel, with Gibbs at her side. They both nodded to me, and I returned the gesture as they stepped away from the wheel and I took it into my hands.

I smiled. This was the way it was supposed to be, the Captain out in the sun, steering his beloved ship. Even though a steady ache was building up in my side, I pushed everything out of my mind, concentrating on the map that Gibbs was presently holding in front of me.

Don't show signs of weakness, I inwardly told myself as the pain increased. I closed my lips around a groan and looked around for Will. He was currently tying off the mainmast with Marty, and I looked to the deck, momentarily stopping everything to take a few deep breaths.

"Take the wheel," I said quietly, stepping away and slowly managing to make my way down the few steps and onto the main deck. I grasped the railing for support as my legs threatened to buckle under me again, and I closed my eyes, trying to convince myself I could make it by myself.

"Captain?"

I opened my eyes. Several of my crew were staring at me, either anxiously or awkwardly trying to ignore the fact that their Captain was injured.

"Captain, are you alright?" someone called out.

"Yes, I'm fine," I ground out firmly, my hands beginning to grip the railing more tightly. I looked down at the deck, still feeling their eyes were on me, studying my every move.

The familiar humiliation that had dissipated over the last few days came back stronger, and I had the fleeting desire to just end it all before I heard Will call out my name.

Without looking up, I said, "Will, help me."

Immediately, I felt his arms close around my waist, and I let go of the railing, only to shamefully hide myself from view against his body, away from the eyes of the other men.

"Oh god," I choked out quietly, screwing my eyes shut. This wasn't supposed to happen; not to me, not like this…

"It's okay," he whispered, and his arms tightened. I felt him slowly leading us below deck, down the stairs, and he was soon opening the cabin door; I finally gave in and let myself fall apart, against my better judgment because I knew I was no longer desirable to him.

"Why… why is this happening?" I moaned out; the humiliation and pain were coming back now, "I did nothing wrong! Why am I being punished?"

He suddenly let go of me and drew back, cupping my face in his hands and shaking his head slightly. His thumbs gently wiped my cheeks, and I realized I'd cried. "Don't ever think that it's your fault, Jack. You did nothing wrong, you're right – _they _are the monsters for hurting you."

He sighed and guided me toward the bed, murmuring, "You need to eat. You're losing weight."

He stopped to gaze for a moment more into my eyes before he left the cabin, quietly closing the door behind him. I sat up again and walked to the mirror I had earlier studied myself in. Slowly taking off my waistcoat and cutlass, laying them on the table, I looked at myself, feeling shame burning deep within me.

"Look what you've gotten yourself into, Sparrow," I whispered to my reflection. "You're broken, you're not loved… someone finally beat you."

The twin of my eyes stared blankly back at me, and I suddenly gripped the edges of the mirror, wanting nothing more than to throw it across the room. It was at that moment, however, that Will entered the room again, a tray of food in his hands. I let go of the mirror and sat down at the table, taking my hat off as well.

"Jack?" he asked quietly. He laid the food down in the middle of the table, then made to sit down across from me, but suddenly stopped.

I looked up questioningly, and he briefly looked down as if trying to gather his thoughts before opening his mouth to say it.

At the last moment, he closed his lips and shook his head, mumbling, "Never mind."

"Just say it," I said irritably, taking an orange from the tray, along with a small dagger to cut the peel with. My hands were shaking, and the knife slipped, accidentally nicking a bit of skin, at the very top of my thumb. I sighed and wiped the few droplets of blood away; the cut wasn't big. I looked back up at Will.

"You have to understand, Jack," he began slowly, "That the crew don't think you're weak… they're only worried about you… they're faithful to their Captain – they'd gladly give up their lives for Jack Sparrow."

I nodded slowly. "I know."

He sat down and took my hand briefly, placing a kiss on it and gazing at me again. I looked away, thankful to have some of the old affection back; the kind that he usually graced me with day in and day out. It hurt so much knowing that he would never want to taste my lips again, hold me as we made love…

Hurt to know he didn't love me.

I pulled my hand away on the pretence of picking up a goblet of water. His chest, I saw, seemed to wilt for a moment before he picked up a piece of bread and chicken. We ate in silence, and soon, he said, "You should rest…" He looked at the nearly empty tray and stood, picking it up with him as he said, "I'll be right back."

After he left again, I reached up to rub my eyes tiredly. I rested my elbows on the table, one of them coming into contact with something hard. I looked down, absently realizing that Will had forgotten to take the dagger.

I looked at the small cut on my thumb, wondering…

"You've been hurt one too many times…" I whispered to myself.

What was a life without love? Hands shaking, tears welling in my eyes, I stood and picked up the dagger again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_What was a life without love? Hands shaking, tears welling in my eyes, I stood and picked up the dagger again. _

Did I have the courage to do it? Endless thoughts teemed inside my head, but only one finally presented itself in front of my eyes.

The silver dagger gleamed as I raised it slightly. I let out a choked sob, screwing my eyes shut. "I can't…"

Suddenly, the door of the cabin flew open and Will stormed inside, his expression angry but eyes tear-filled. In a heartbeat, he and I were struggling for control as we fought over the dagger, still clutched tightly in my hand. Finally, he managed to rip it away from me, and he threw it across the room, roughly disentangling himself from me and stepping back a few feet, breathing hard.

"God, you're so fucking _selfish_, Jack!" he yelled. His cheeks were red, and his entire body was shaking. But I couldn't control myself.

"Me?" I cried out, stepping forward.

"Yes!" he screamed, "Did you ever stop to think what that could do to _me_?"

"I –" I tried to speak, but my voice faltered, and I merely looked at him.

"Is this the price of falling in love with a pirate?" he said bitterly, somewhat angrily wiping the tears from his beautiful brown eyes.

I choked on my next words. "I… what? I – I thought you…"

"I'm in love with you, but I guess you forgot!"

I shook my head slightly. "No…no, you don't love me."

He suddenly captured my eyes with his, disbelief written all over his face. "You fool… Jack Sparrow, I may have thought of you as many things, but stupid was not one of them."

"You… you were so distant over the last few days… you didn't want to be near me."

Again, tears began to well up in his eyes as he replied, "I was only afraid of hurting you, or scaring you… I – I never thought you would take worry as distaste, Jack… I'm sorry."

I desired nothing more than to have him hold me again, and when he stepped forward, holding his arms out for me, everything was turned around – I felt guilty that I assumed he didn't want me anymore – I fell into his embrace, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face into the space between his neck and shoulder and, for the first time in a while, allowed myself to cry and be comforted by my lover.

He wrapped his arms tight around my shoulders, pressing his cheek against the side of my head as he soothingly murmured into my ear. I only caught some of the things he said because I was trying to stay on my feet, but everything he whispered seemed to contain, "Love you so much… forever… just us…"

I don't know how long we stayed there, but I remember when he gently pulled me over to the bed and laid me down upon it. I hastily reached up to wipe my cheeks, wet from my tears. He only stopped my hands and pulled them down again, leaning forward to gently press his lips against mine. I bit back a gasp at the familiar feeling and briefly pressed closer before he slowly pulled away and gave me a gentle smile. He knelt on the floor beside the bed and took my boots off, then slid in next to me, letting me lay my head upon his chest.

"I'm sorry I ever thought that," I whispered.

He took my hand in his and just held it as he quietly replied, "It would taste a lie to say I don't love you."

I reached up slightly and slid my fingers through his fair hair, enjoying the warmth that radiated off his body. He momentarily closed his eyes and leant into my touch; I smiled, remembering that he adored when I played with his hair. It seemed like a lifetime since we held each other like this, I thought.

"It was terrible to see you going through… everything…" he whispered, his voice heavy with emotion. I tilted my head up to look at him.

"What happened?" I quietly asked.

He swallowed a few times, as if trying to keep his emotions down before he began, "I… when I saw what they were going to do to you, I fought so hard against them… you have to know, I fought them, Jack…"

"Yes," I whispered, squeezing his hand, "I know."

"And I begged them not to hurt you; I begged them to take me, to do _anything _but hurt you…" I closed my eyes as the thought of Will in my place made me nauseous. "And – when they made me watch, I heard you screaming – they were hurting you…

"When I brought you down into the cabin and I saw how much blood you had lost, I was certain you were going to die… and I stayed at the bed, holding you as I cried… I stayed for so long at your bedside, hoping, praying that you were alright. I'd never felt so scared in my life."

Unexpected emotion rose up inside me, and I began to think about everything from his perspective. It would have been terrifying for me to see _him _like that, and I realized what he must have gone through as well.

I shifted closer and placed a kiss on his neck before I looked up and, surprised, saw two lone tears about to escape the corners of his eyes.

"Don't cry, my love…" I said in a hushed tone, stroking his cheek tenderly. "I'm sorry for everything I did," I added quietly, meaning the thing that had happened only minutes ago.

"Please, don't ever –" he said, but his voice broke and I leant up, murmuring, "I won't," before placing my lips against his.

This time, he opened his mouth, as did I, and we kissed as we pulled each other closer. His lips were soft and his mouth warm, and everything _him _rolled into the kiss, making me breathless.

"Jack…" he said, almost panting, "Promise me…"

"Anything, " I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Give me your heart, and you can have mine in return…"

"You already have my heart." I leant forward again, pressing our lips together for a moment before he mumbled something and I reluctantly pulled away.

"Everyone wants to be your sunshine, but I want to be your moon," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because when the sun isn't there lighting up your life, the moon will be there shining on you in your darkest hour."

"Oh, but you already do, Will, don't you know?" I whispered to him. "You're my one and only moon…"

There it was. No pretence, no masks. The real Jack Sparrow - not the crafty, quick-tongued pirate that everyone else saw – the real Jack had come out. And only William Turner was able to do that to me.

I found myself smiling at the thought, and I buried my face into his shirt again, mumbling, "Oh, Will…"

The boy could be an angel, I thought hazily, closing my eyes as he placed kisses on my cheeks, forehead, nose, and finally my mouth, sliding his arms around my shoulders after he shifted down slightly so that we were face-to-face on the bed. The way that I felt when he was near me was indescribable; I was happy, truly happy, and it was brought on by him.

We lay together for a while, holding each other or merely kissing. It was around midday, when we were still in bed, that Will's hand traveled up and down my back in such a way that I shivered in pleasure. I turned in his arms and kissed him harder, realizing that we hadn't made love for near of a month now.

I needed him, I longed for him, his body… his mouth suddenly latched itself to my neck, sucking lightly, and I couldn't help but moan. I arched my head back, slid my fingers into his hair, and closed my eyes, wanting more…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I needed him, I longed for him, his body… his mouth suddenly latched itself to my neck, sucking lightly, and I couldn't help but moan. I arched my head back, slid my fingers into his hair, and closed my eyes, wanting more._

"Wait…" he suddenly mumbled through hard, desperate kisses. "Wait, Jack."

I pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. Surely, after all this, he hadn't changed his mind?

"I…I can't," he said quietly, sounding afraid, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I told him quietly, pausing to add, "I… we'll go slow…" I blushed slightly as I said it.

He looked unsure, and I knew why. I sighed softly, looking away. Despair rose up inside me again, but suddenly, he reached out and cupped my face in one hand, leaning forward as he firmly attached his lips to mine.

I let out a surprised gasp, which turned into a moan when his hands blindly traveled down my chest to grip the hem of my shirt. He pulled at it slightly, and I obligingly raised my arms so he could slip it over my head, our lips parting for no more than a few seconds.

His hands never ceased their endless wandering, but his lips did move from mine to the side of my neck, gently nipping at my already oversensitive skin.

We gradually moved to the center of the bed, still sitting up as we continued, and I faintly wondered why it felt so _new _and nerve-wracking for me, but didn't dwell on the thought for too long because he was unbuttoning the front of his shirt and threw it to the floor before I gripped his head in my hands, wanting to feel the warm wetness of his mouth against mine again.

His lips soon ghosted over my closed eyelids, cheeks, and nose as his fingers slowly worked the buttons on my breeches. Taking a deep breath, I pushed his hands away and unfastened my breeches, sliding them down my hips and thighs once I sat up and slid them down my legs.

Feeling vulnerable, I wanted to shrink into his embrace, and he always seemed to know what I felt, for me immediately wrapped his arms around me, drawing us flush together as he leant back against the headboard and positioned me so that I was sitting between his thighs, my back resting against his chest.

He slid his slightly calloused hands down my sides, raising goosebumps wherever he touched, and briefly wound his arms around my chest, and I found the contact comforting rather than restrictive. Soon, his hands traveled down my body, teasingly tracing the line where my thighs met my pelvis, and I suppressed a moan, arching up slightly to get more of the maddening contact.

He chuckled softly into my ear, and I shivered with pleasure as I felt his tongue delicately trace around the shell of my ear as his talented fingers sensuously slid down my thighs.

"Will, please…" I gasped as he just barely touched the underside of my cock.

I closed my eyes and pressed back against him when he finally relented and wrapped his hand around my weeping erection.

"_Oh,_ Will…"

His fingers were warm; I found myself beginning to shudder and take deep, gasping breaths when his hand slowly began pumping a steady rhythm; up, down, up down, thumb gliding over the leaking head…

I parted my thighs slightly, feeling my cock throb steadily as he brought me closer and closer and oh god, oh god, I'm about to –

Abruptly, he tightened his grip, and the shot of pleasure that went through my cock washed through my whole body. I opened my mouth, wanting to moan his name, but all that comes out is a quivering breath as I spilled over his hand and my own belly.

He slowed his pace and kissed the side of my neck as I relaxed against his strong chest, momentarily closing my eyes as my breathing slowed.

It was then that I felt his hardness pressed tightly against the small of my back. I rose away from his chest for a moment, turning around to face him as I straddled his thighs.

My lips sought contact from his, and I glided my tongue into his mouth as I took his cock into my hand, not surprised to feel it was almost as hot as fire; almost hard as steel.

He made a few inarticulate sounds in the back of his throat as I quickened my pace on his throbbing member. I pulled away from his lips as I closed my other hand around his shaft as well, causing him to groan and thrust his hips up.

"Ah… Jack, I –"

He moaned quietly as he came, coating his stomach and chest with his seed. He breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling as I let go of his softening member.

His arms immediately enveloped me again, and I let myself fall against him, my cheek resting against his chest as he murmured, "I love you."

The words had never rung so true before, and I believed it because I could still feel his heart beating a mile a minute against my cheek. I smiled, feeling content.

I knew it would be another little while before Will would allow himself to take me again, but once he did, I would show him that no matter what forces may drive us apart, my heart would always belong to him.

I gazed out the window, mesmerized by the light of the setting sun. I smiled again; tomorrow, when the sun rose, it would be on somewhat of a new beginning for him and me. And I was finally ready to embrace it.

4


End file.
